The Field of Giants
The Field of Giants is the eighteenth episode of the first season of the animated series. "Fontain and Smilling Finn get stuck inside a giant clam as the Dark Orca pirates battle the Nektons for the huge pearl it holds." Plot The Nektons are investigating a strange increase in water temperature offshore from a tropical island and discover that an undersea volcano is forming. Shortly after Fontaine finds a field of gigantic clams most of which are larger the biggest one previously known, Ant then finds a blue one which is the biggest in the group and they speculate that the nutrients from the volcanic activity below is the cause of their growth, but as the water temperature continues to rise the Nektons realize that when the volcano erupts extinction for the clams! With just a few hours before eruption the Nekton know they don't have time to move the clams to safe distance one-bye-one so they decide load them all into the Aronaxx's cargo bay using the Knights and then move them all at once. As they start doing so Kaiko sends a signal to any nearby ships for additional assistance. Ant is in the Shadow Knight, Fontaine in the White Knight, Will in the Mag Knight and Kaiko in the Swamp Knight. Will tries to lift the biggest but Kaiko tells him to leave it for last since it will take all of them to lift it. After loading most of the clams the White Knight suddenly starts to malfunction and Ant tells Fontaine he needs to fix it leading Fontaine to realize he did something, Ant confesses he tried to make the White Knight stronger but something went wrong. Will then calls them to help him with a clam which they almost lose. Kaiko sees another sub approaching and believe it to be extra help but it turns out to be the Dark Orca. Hammerhead, Smiling Finn, and Mad Madeline, exit the Orca in dive suits and confront the Nektons. Hammerhead tells them that he's simply hear to "lighten the load" but immediately makes a bee-line for the biggest clam believing it to contain a giant pearl. The clam suddenly opens revealing a giant pearl inside, Madeline tries to steal it but is unable to free it from the mouth as it starts to close up again, Fontaine is able to hold it open long enough for Finn to get Madeline out but the White Knight malfunctions again causing it to get crushed and forcing Fontaine to eject out into the clam's mouth. With the gap to small Fontaine is unable to get out, Finn tries to get Fontaine out from the side but is forced to swim in himself to avoid getting crushed, the clam then closes completely sealing them inside! Will tries to free them with the Mag Knight but Kaiko tells him it's to risky since he could damage the clam. Fontaine is still able to communicate with the others via her wrist com and tells them she's alright and she'll keep trying to find a way out, Finn on the other hand is calm believing they'll be out soon. Outside Hammerhead starts yelling at the Nektons and blaming them for what happened but Ant confesses what he did to the White Knight to everyone. Inside Finn tries to ease the tension by using small talk much to Fontaine's annoyance, he then tells her that he never wanted the pearl and she can have but Fontaine tells him it's not anyone's to take. As the volcano starts to erupt Hammerhead reluctantly agrees to help the Nektons get the clam clear of the danger zone before trying to help free Fontaine and Finn. Ant, Will and Kaiko start to lift the clam but even with all three Knights it's still to heavy for them and they drop it the impact damages the rebreather on Fontaine's mask preventing her from getting enough oxygen. Finn helps by releasing some of the air in his scuba tank to make an air bubble at the top of the clam's mouth. While trapped the two start to get along and even discuss their hobbies to try and ease the tension. Outside Hammerhead and Madeline start building a rock wall in the path of the lava flow to give the others more time while Ant and Kaiko push the clam from behind as Will tries to lift slightly from above. The inside of the clam starts to heat up which starts to scare Finn and in the panic he tells Fontaine that he never wanted to be a pirate but he doesn't want to let his dad down, Fontaine reminds him that both their parents won't let them down but she suddenly starts to feel light headed and realizes their running out of air, Finn tries to blow another bubble but his tank is empty! With the lava flow catching up on them Hammerhead and Madeline fall back as the ground beneath them starts to crack open, Will tells the others to stand back as he anchors himself to the ground and lifts the clam up by himself to keep it from falling into the crack but fails and falls in with it, everyone else dives in after. After the clam is lifted out by everyone into the Aronaxx and Kaiko just barely gets it to a safe distance before the volcano fully erupts in a massive explosion. Once safe Ant feeds the clam some of Jeffery's fish food which makes it open freeing Fontaine and Finn, both families rejoice in seeing them alright. With the conundrum over Hammerhead looks at the giant pearl. The pirates leave the Aronaxx and the Nektons approach the new habitat for the clams. Will makes Ant open the biggest clam so Fontaine can get a picture of the pearl for the W.O.A. to study only to find pearl is gone, Fontaine is largely angry since Finn said he didn't want it but later discovers the pearl in her guitar case along with a note from Finn that says he took the pearl back from Hammerhead when he stole it since Finn realized how important it was to both of them. Characters *The Nekton Family **Antaeus Nekton **Fontaine Nekton **Kaiko Nekton **William Nekton *Hammerhead ** Finn ** Madeline Trivia * This is the first time Hammerhead, Madeline and Finn are seen in their dive suits. ** In addition this is the only episode in which they spend the entirety of it in their dive suits. Category:Animated Series Category:Season 1